CRNY: Give It a Chance
by Sage Is Kaldur'ahm
Summary: In order to save Vale, four girls (or whatever Neo is) team up on a quest to defeat the GREAT Evil! This Is... A trailer that can possibly become more. GIVE IT A CHANCE! R&R You'll like it!


_**Hello, I'm Sage Is Kaldur'ahm, or Saik. Whatever. I've been reading fanfics for a few years now. Had problems finishing them and this is my first RWBY fic, and let me be honest. IT SUCKS! I know it does, when I first thought this up it was just to screw with my friend **_kh159_**, but screwing around is complicated for me. Pause.**_

_**This is a trailer gone wrong, so be advised. Feel free to call it trash or not. But, if anyone thinks I should make this into a real story let me know, and I can make this better.**_

**Bold: Narrator **Normal is story

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, its characters, the beautiful soul Monty Oum, or this surprise character._

* * *

**Coming this Summer…**

**The continuation of the Yang Xiao Long Saga…**

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about."

**As told by… a fanboy. **

"I need your help."

**Watch... or read, as Yang Xiao Long embarks on a never ending quest to get more character development than her titular sister Ruby…**

**Just like everyone else in RWBY. But, she's not alone…**

"It's time to introduce the rest of the team. You may have already met."

**There's Neo, a professional Troll. She's like Nui Harime, but mute. Which makes her **_**even more**_** dangerous.**

"Yang, calm down."

"No! She almost **killed** me, and you want us to work together!"

"She was just doing her job Yang, and she wasn't going to kill you."

"What else would she do to my unconscious, and vulnerable body?" Neo wiggles her eyebrows.

**Coco.**

"Coco?"

**The only woman that can make wearing a beret, sunglasses, and a **_**bullet belt**_** look _fashionable_! Plus she has a handbag that turns into an f***ing GATLING GUN! MY MONTY!**

"What are you doing here, and don't you have to lead your _own_ team?"

"There's no specific leader, Yang. Everyone has an equal opportunity to lead a mission."

"Like Fuse."

"Yes, Coco, like Fuse."

"Wait, what's Fu—"

**Raven. Yang's mom/aunt/half-sister/possible cousin/clone/(insert WMG here).**

**They're on a mission to save the world!**

"Listen up ladies! And whatever Neo is. There is a great evil making its way into the Four Kingdoms. While we can't take them on ourselves, but we can go after their main lieutenant who's planning on creating chaos in Vale."

"You mean Roman?"

Raven and Coco burst out laughing, with Neo trying to hold hers in.

Yang stare at them weirdly as they keep laughing,"OK, so whoever Roman is working for?"

They laughed even harder, and Neo finally couldn't hold it in any longer.

"_Hee hee_ **SNORT**! _Hee hee_ **SNORT**!"

Neo then looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah… I'd regret doing that around me, too!" Yang grinned evily.

**Okay, their real mission is to kill someone, BUT I can make it sound cooler! There'll be:**

**Character Development!**

"Coco, can my baby sister Ruby grow up to be as awesome of a leader as you are? And please, speak clearly into the microphone."

Coco clears her throat, "Yes she can, Yang. With enough leadership and my mentorship, she will become a great leader,"

"Hopefully, she won't have to go through the trials and tribulations that I went through." She says quietly as slowly removes her sunglasses. Her eyes showing clear sadness.

**With shocking revelations!**

"Wait… are you my mother?"

"No, I am not Yang."

"My aunt?"

No, I'm—"

"Who are you," Yang demanded.

"A figment of your imagination," Raven confessed.

"Wha- wh- my, my m-my—"

"Okay, let's go back to that aunt thing."

**Shipping!**

"I'll come back to you," Yang whispered longingly to her phone. Or rather, to the picture on it. As she sadly gazed at the gloius, magnificent "Bellabooty."

"One day, soon."

**Ship-to-Ship Combat!**

Yang's phone was suddenly yanked away from her.

She turned around to yell, "What th- Neo! Why do you keep dressing like that? And why do you have a riding crop?"

**Yang asking questions…**

"Where is my mother, Raven?"

"Why are we in New York/Seattle? Why does that exist?"

"How do you guys know each other?"

"Why am I flying an F-15?"

**… That she may or may not get answers to.**

"Let's just say we go to 'similar' clothing store that sell 'similar' jewelry." Coco replies as their necklaces gleam simultaneously.

"Do you really need an answer for that?" Raven asks.

"Nope! _Highway to~ the Danger Zooooooooone!_"

**Join four heroes on their epic quest to kill someone!**

**Coco. Raven. Neo. Yang. Are—**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

…

…

…

…

We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an evildoer in an unknown city.

…

…

"Hahaha! Did you actually think I'd let you announce the identity of my enemies, and reveal the location of me and my death ray?"

**Uhhh…**

"No! Now shut up, or get a taste of Ol' Betsy and The Five Avengers!"

The villain walks towards to her death ray.

"My death ray is almost complete, and once it is I will unleash my wrath on the city of Vale. Why? Cause I feel like it, doi!"

She walks forward while wringing her hands.

"And once Vale is out the way I can move on to real target, _Py-rrha_. Destroying her will bring me closer to my _strong, broad shouldered, Adonis_…"

She stands there for five minutes looking at heart-shaped locket before snapping out of it.

"No one will stop me! Not even—"

**Suddenly, the door to the evil lab is obliterated with smoke drifting in the doorway. Out of the doorway walks in our four heroes, here to kill the great evil!**

**Coco, Raven, Neo, and Yang. Or…**

Helga Pataki intensely glares and whispers, "**CR**imi**NY**!"

**Coming in this Summer!**

**Or Fall…**

**Depends. **

* * *

_If you made it this far tell me if this sucked or not? Should I make this into an actual story? Are you mad that I'm trying to start a war between BumbleBY and Baked Alaska. Let me know what you think, but don't ask about Helga Pataki._

_To know who Nui Harime look up Kill la Kill, Fuse is a video game I played once two years ago, and watch Archer (or Top Gun) to know what the Danger Zone is._

_Also, if anyone goes to read RWBY Fanfic: Under STRN's Ring, let khman159 know I wrote this._

**In Memory of...**

**Monty Oum**

**(1981-2015)**


End file.
